


taken care of

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Incest Play, Masturbation, Nipple Play, PWP, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, they aren't relaaaated but i mean, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin feels guilty about how often she desires her husband and doesn't want to bother him, but Xander doesn't think that it's a bother at all. When she discovers something else that makes her feel guilty, he is just as receptive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taken care of

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so I got this kink for ladies being shy about their sex drives because, ya know, they're trying to be ladies or whatever. And also I wanted to write about Xander. And then the incest play started.  
> Cos, trust me, if you thought I liked the borderline incest with Takumi and Corrin, that is nothing compared to what I feel for her and Xander. Xander was my original husband, and I played these damn games with the intention of wedding and bedding him, so it's about time I showed him some appreciation.  
> 

Corrin had only been married to Xander for a few weeks, but it was like living a dream, knowing that he loved her as much as she loved him, and getting to spend all of her extra time with him. Not to mention the wonderful surprise she had been met with when she had discovered that the prince, normally so reserved with his emotions, was a very affectionate man, particularly with his words. Not a day went by that he didn't remind her how deeply in love with her he had fallen.  
  
"Oh, my little princes," he would say, "you look so beautiful today! Of course, that isn't really any different from any other day, but I wanted to tell you all the same..." And Corrin would blush and reply with her thanks, squirming under his gaze. Sometimes, this was where he would kiss her, and sometimes when he did, he would murmur about how happy she was, and she wasn't sure how she managed to contain herself.  
  
Xander was much more affectionate with his words than she had expected, but he was still reserved in some ways, and so, being married only a few weeks, they had only been intimate a handful of times since their wedding night. Those handful of times had been wonderful, but, naturally, Corrin couldn't help but want more from him, and yet she felt guilty speaking of her desires. She was his wife; she was supposed to be the one to take care of him and his needs, and how would it look for a lady of her standing to begging him every night? Xander thinking less of her, regretting their marriage...she couldn't bear to think of it.  
  
But she wanted him terribly, perhaps more than she was supposed to, and being close to him could sometimes be torturous. Waking up with him in the morning, with his arms wrapped around her and his breath on her neck, it was enough of an effort just to keep her breathing steady! She fidgeted a bit, rubbing her thighs together and longing for his touch- or even her own, if it would relieve her of the dull ache that had set up not long after she had awoken.  
  
This brought back memories she had spent a long time trying to forget, memories that had been resurfacing a lot lately. As she had grown up, isolated save for her servants and her siblings, when she had begun to develop such... _feelings_ , there had been few people to focus them on. Still, she had often wished her focus had become stuck on anyone else, but once she had noticed how attractive her older brother was, she couldn't stop thinking of him in that manner. The nights that he would visit her, and then train outside her window, were often too much for her, and no matter how wrong she had felt doing it, she had given into her desires many times, whimpering as she pleasured herself and imagined it was Xander.  
  
Over time, she had managed to calm this down, especially when she had gone off to war and had so much more to worry about. And then the news had come that she was not truly related to her siblings in Nohr, and for a brief time, her desires tried to resurface, but she stopped them short, telling herself that it was still impossible for there to be anything between her and Xander. Except they began to grow close again, and there had been no way to deny that there was romance budding, until he had confessed and they had been married, and all of her fantasies had been realized.  
  
But it was rare that he initiated anything, and she didn't want to bother him about it. As his wife, she knew it was supposed to be her duty only to take care of his needs, not burden him with her own, and if he didn't initiate, it was probably because he was exhausted, and she would hate to bother him when all he wanted was to sleep. No matter how hard it was to hold back around him, she did it, but now, having him hold her like this and remembering how many nights she hadn't slept for thoughts of him, she would have given anything to have him.  
  
Biting her lip, she took a deep breath, hoping these desires would pass before he woke up. She had been taking matters into her own hands again lately, whenever she had the time alone, and she felt guilty about this, but at least she was taking care of things privately, rather than bothering him with it. The only problem was, she wasn't sure if she would be able to suppress her lust without doing something about it, as she had become a bit too dependent on her own touch. But there was no way she would be able to do something like that without waking Xander up, and she didn't know what she'd do if he caught her.  
  
A few moments after that thought, she felt him begin to stir behind her, and she was glad that she hadn't given in to temptation. He made a soft noise as he woke that made her shiver, and then his lips were against her ear and she wasn't sure how she would survive this encounter. "Good morning, little princess," he murmured. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I did," she said softly, hoping her voice wasn't a dead giveaway. Her face was so warm, and she could barely hold still, but Xander tightened his hold on her, pulling her right up against him.  
  
"I'm glad," he replied. "Just being able to relax in the morning with you makes me so happy. I wish we could stay like this all day."  
  
"Me too," Corrin practically whispered, squeezing her thighs together as if she could relieve the pressure with such simple movements.  
  
"Is something the matter, little princess?" he asked. She cringed, more surprised than she should have been that he had noticed her behavior already. Of course he had, he was used to trying to read people, and he knew her better than anyone.  
  
"Not at all!" Still, she tried to lie to him, even knowing that he would see right through her.  
  
And he did, making a disapproving noise before saying, "You're acting a bit off, I can tell there's something. Are you sick? Why don't you turn around and let me look at you?"  
  
Even though that was the last thing she wanted to do, she knew that trying to argue with him now would be pointless, and Corrin slowly shifted, turning to lay on her other side so that she could face Xander. He looked at her with concern, taking her chin between his fingers and studying her face.  
  
"Your face is so red," he observed. "You're not running a fever, are you?" Before she could answer, he moved his hand, resting it on her forehead to feel her temperature. Even that slight touch was enough to affect her in her pathetic state, and Corrin flinched, gasping softly. Xander pulled his hand back, a puzzled expression on her face, and she squirmed despite herself as he stared at her. And then a soft smile spread across his face and he chuckled.  
  
"Oh, so that's it," he said, shaking his head. "Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"I-I don't know...what you're talking about," she mumbled, her blush deepening in embarrassment. Xander chuckled again and, without warning, dropped his hand between her legs, rubbing her over her nightgown. She gasped, and then moaned softly, his touch exactly what she had been needing.  
  
"That," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. When he pulled back, he continued, "Really, little princess, you should have said something if you wanted me so badly."  
  
"I don't- I didn't- I'm sorry, but..." She would have been flustered enough under normal circumstances, but with the way he was touching her, she could barely speak. "I didn't want to bother you, and- and...I'm sorry, I'm being so selfish..."  
  
"What?" He looked confused by this, and confused by how guilty she seemed. "No you aren't. I'm your husband! If you need anything, all you have to do is ask me." His smile returned as he lifted her nightgown and slipped his hand under her panties, and when he felt just how aroused she was, he laughed. "And it seems as though you really needed something this time."

Without any fabric separating his hand from her, the contact was enough to cause her to cry out pathetically, and there was really no way for her to hide just how much she needed him now. Struggling to catch her breath, to regain her composure enough to speak, she barely managed to get out, “But...I'm supposed to...”

“Supposed to what?” She didn't know how she would last under his gaze, and he did not let up with his fingers in the slightest.

“Supposed to...to...take care of you...” As she spoke, he shifted, struggling to change their positions without removing his hand from between her legs. But he managed, until he was on top of her, and there was no way to escape the way he looked down at her.

“And why's that?” Xander shook his head. “Just because you're my wife? It's not as if I don't want you as well, there's nothing wrong with speaking up about what you want. I'll never think less of you for something like that, little princess.”

For a moment, he sat up and stopped touching her, and she held back a whimper at the loss of contact. However, he was only taking the time to get undressed, and when she saw that he was hard, she bit her lip and looked away. She wanted him so, _so_ much, and he was right in front of her, reaching down to help her out of her nightgown, to peel off her panties, and then he was back on top of her, his erection rubbing against her while he took one of her nipples between two fingers.

“Don't worry, little princess,” he said with a gentle smile. “I don't mind taking care of you too.”

“But...but you've always taken care of me,” she said, her voice breaking. “I just...as your wife...I wanted to return the favor...”

“Corrin, I'll always want to take care of you,” he replied, leaning his head down to kiss along her neck. She moaned helplessly as he murmured, “In fact, I've always loved taking care of you.”

Her control was completely lost, and she arched her back, rubbing against him and longing for more. She couldn't stop herself from moaning helplessly, speaking nearly incoherently, and when she did speak, the only words she managed to get out were, “O-oh...Big brother...” And then she froze, her mind clearing just enough to allow her to realize what she had just said.

Xander froze as well, pausing for what felt like an eternity before pulling back from her neck. He was still smiling, however, as he said, “That's a new one...or, rather, an old one.”

“I'm sorry!” Corrin's face burned from her humiliation, and she didn't know what had possessed her to say something like that, or why on earth she had liked it so much when she had. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just...it just slipped out! I...”

“Tell me,” he said, “once you told me you'd always loved me. Did you love me...even before you knew?”

“X-Xander...”

“Please, little princess. Be honest.” When she nodded wordlessly, he nodded as well. “I thought as much...little sister.”

Gasping, she felt a fresh surge of arousal at his words. “B-but...”

“If you still think of me as your older brother, then it can't be helped,” he replied. “When we're alone together, when I'm taking care of you, I don't mind it at all. Actually...” His eyes darkened with lust. “Actually, I think I rather like it, little princess.”

“Big brother,” she whispered, trying it out. It made her feel strange to say it; it turned her on so much she could hardly stand it, and it made her feel protected, but it also made her feel guilty...yet she wasn't so sure th guilt was a bad thing. All of this was so very confusing, but with Xander toying with her nipple and looking at her like that, pressed up against her, she was in no position to do any serious thinking anyway.

“What is it, little sister?” he asked, and she wasn't sure which of his pet names she liked more.

“I...I want you,” she said. “I want you to...take care of me, big brother.”

“As you wish, my little princess,” he replied, positioning himself against her and gently rocking his hips into hers, pushing his cock inside of her. She moaned, low and needy as he filled her, and he thrust into her with a look of absolute devotion on his face. This was what she had been craving so desperately, and she only wished she had been able to ask him for it sooner. From now on, she would have to be more open in what she needed, and she would have to take his words to heart and know that there was nothing wrong with asking him to help with her desires.

As he gently fucked her, she called out for him again and again, sometimes by name and sometimes as her brother, and he returned he favor, using her name and her pet names, and if she could have spent the rest of her life in that moment, she would have. Xander was her husband, but before that he had been her older brother in everything but blood, and she would never be able to stop loving him as such. And even though he had known she was not truly his sister for some time, he had always loved her and cared for her as one, even as he had begun to fall in love with her.

She was there fairly quickly, what with how much anticipation had built up, and how much time he had spent fingering her, and coming felt like letting go of a weight she had carried for far too long. There were no longer any secrets between them, and he knew how she truly felt about him, and how she needed him. Her sharp cry as she came- “B-big brother!”- gave him the final push he needed, and he joined her, spilling his seed inside of her with a grunt. Panting, resting in the afterglow, he slowly pulled out of her, falling to her side and pulling her against him.

“Thank you,” she said softly, when she had returned to her sense. “Thank you taking care of me, big brother.”

“And thank you for taking care of me, little princess,” he replied. “You always do such a good job of it.”

 


End file.
